hawthorn
by Nanasrbf
Summary: Karena seorang dewa ada untuk sebuah harapan. kolaborasi buta bersama MoonWaltz untuk #takaburc


"Apa yang akan terjadi pada dewa ketika semua orang melupakannya?"

Yato tidak ingat darimana arah pembicaraan ini berasal ketika tanpa ia sangka-sangka gadis itu menyodorkannya sebuah pertanyaan.

Bukan pertanyaan biasa, kalau boleh ia tambahkan.

Tidak, tidak. Bukannya Yato tidak tahu jawaban akan pertanyaan itu. Yato tahu, sangat tahu.

Makanya ia ragu.

Untuk menjawab, bahkan untuk sekadar menatap wajah Hiyori setelahnya.

"Hei, Yato? Kau tahu jawabannya, kan?"

"Hm," Yato tersenyum saat pandangan mereka bertemu, dan ia tidak yakin bagaimana ia bisa tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Jadi?"

"Hilang," katanya, lirih. "Hilang, seperti buih pada air lautan, Hiyori."

Yato pikir gadis itu akan bungkam ketika mendengar jawaban darinya. Tapi Yato salah.

Gadis itu mencengkeram kedua bahunya lantas menarik lengannya untuk bangkit dari momen-momen santai mereka di belakang pekarangan Koufuku.

"Ap—apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Hiyori?"

Gadis itu mengabaikan keterkejutannya, menarik lengannya lebih keras lagi.

"Hi—Hiyori?"

"Kita harus segera mencari pengikutmu lebih banyak lagi, Yato! Kenapa kau santai-santai begitu sih?"

"Lho, aku juga tidak akan menghilang begitu saja sekarang, Hiyori. Ada dirimu yang pasti mengingatku, 'kan."

Gadis itu melonggarkan pegangannya pada lengan Yato, "aku manusia, Yato. Aku tidak abadi. Aku tidak bisa selamanya berada di sisimu, mengingatmu..." kata-katanya tersendat, seperti berusaha menahan suatu emosi yang tak ingin ia tunjukkan pada Yato saat ini.

"Kupikir itu bukan masalah."

"A—apa maksudmu? Kau bodoh, ya? Kalau aku mati, kau bisa menghilang selamanya, tahu!"

"Tak masalah," ia melepaskan genggaman terakhir gadis itu sembari melanjutkan, "aku tidak menemukan alasan lain untuk tetap berada di dunia ini ketika kau mati."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hawtorn**

By Moonwaltz and Nanas Rabbitfox

Noragami © Adachitoka

Genre: Family, Friendship,Supranatural.

Rating: T

Noragami Fanfiction for #Takaburc

Summary: Karena seorang dewa ada untuk sebuah harapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yato bersikap aneh hari ini, begitu kata Yukine jika ditanyakan keadaan Yato. senjata suci yang diberkati, terikat fisik dan batin dengan tuannya sendiri. Hanya saja Yukine merasa tidak yakin, sikap Yato yang aneh—Yato memang aneh sejak awal, tapi saat ini anehnya beda-.

"Oy..Yato! kau kenapa?"

Yato dan segala tingkah lakunya, perhatian Yukine kini tertuju pada si tuan yang memasang wajah sendu dan kesedihan. Yukine terpaku, wajah yang ditampakkannya menyiratkan arti kesepian, entah apa, yang jelas Yukine ingin mengetahui apa yang dirasakan Yato.

"Yukine.. jika aku terlupakan dan menghilang, apakah kau akan pergi ke tempat Kofuku atau Tenjin?"

Yukine mengernyit, "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Hanya bertanya."

Lagi-lagi, Yukine tidak tau ingin berkata apa pada Yato saat ini.

Hiyori mencoba menelah apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, tentang perasaan berupa kesedihan dan kegundahan yang entah kenapa muncul di dalam dirinya. Dirinya sempat bertanya, apakah membentuk ikatan bersama itu berarti saling merasakan apa yang terasa? Padahal dia hanyalah setengah siluman, bukan senjata suci seperti Yukine atau Daikoku.

"Hiyorin~~ ada apa? kenapa berwajah sedih?"

"A—ah, tidak kok.. aku hanya penasaran apa yang terjadi pada Yato."

"Itu wajar kok, dewa tak dikenal sepertinya memang sering seperti itu."

"A-apa maksudnya?"

"Kau pasti sudah mengerti kok. Dewa yang tak punya nama, tak dikenal, bergantung pada satu manusia, tidak mempunyai kuil atau apapun yang bisa membuatnya berinkernasi."

Dan sunyi merambat diantara penghuni rumah yang kini perlahan pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Yato paham kalau perilakunya akan berdampak pada Yukine dan Hiyori. Hanya saja, segala pikiran buruk berkecamuk menjadi satu dalam benaknya. Dia tidak ingin dilupakan, tapi dia hanyalah dewa kecil yang bahkan kuilpun tak punya. Matanya memandang langit cerah, seandainya dia terlahir dari permohonan banyak orang yang menginginkannya, seandainya setiap orang mau bersama dirinya, seandainya..seandainya..

Sebuah bunga muncul di depan wajahnya. Hiyori dan Yukine, menggenggam satu bunga yang terlihat indah. Kelopak putih bersih yang membuatnya kagum akan pilihan kedua orang yang dekat dengannya ini.

"Yato, kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu. Entah aku mati ataupun hidup, semua orang pasti akan tetap mengingatmu."

Yato memandang Yukine yang kini turut menatapnya sebelum membuka suara,

"Jika boleh jujur, kau seperti bunga ini Yato."

Yato masih terdiam.

" _Hawthorn,_ indah dan bersih, seperti hati yang kau miliki. Aku tidak menggombal serius."

"Dan bermakna harapan. Kau tau, kau adalah harapan setiap orang. Setiap orang butuh bencana untuk sebuah perubahan, kan?"

Yukine memeluk Yato, begitu pula Hiyori.

"Karena kau ada untuk sebuah harapan, seperti makna bunga yang kami ambil dan kami persembahkan untukmu. Maka dari itu, kau jangan memikirkan bagaimana kau berinkernasi nanti, kami ada untukmu, memberikan harapan kau hidup."

"Lagipula aku adalah harta suci yang diberkati milikmu. Kau seharusnya bangga—EH, KAU MENANGIS?"

"HUWAAAA…. TERIMAKASIH."

 _Dewa ada untuk sebuah harapan, maka harapanku adalah bersama kalian, dan semoga kau bisa tetap ada, Yato-gami._

-Iki Hiyori-

=END=


End file.
